


My World

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Series: Sore loser Red [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Awkward Dates, Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like it by sammie, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Kid Fic, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No really I stayed up just to write this, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PJs daycare, PaperFresh - Freeform, Paperjam/Fresh - Freeform, Poor Fresh sans, Poor Sans (Undertale), Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Shorts, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song: I like it by Sammie, Songfic, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love, kids having fun, knowledge is power, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Fresh tells the whole multiverse how he feels about his precious Jammy!
Relationships: Fresh/PJ
Series: Sore loser Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Someone left me a comment on my other fic The Bet saying it wasn't real writing if it's a songfic, that I'm not a real writer if I'm using lyrics in my story because it shows how lazy and unimaginative I am to use someone else's work to substitute my own.  
> After crying about it because I'm a bit sensitive to these things.   
> Their comment really knocked down my self-esteem.   
> I talked to a friend and they told me to write another one to show myself I am a real writer and that I am very creative in what I do with the songs I choose.
> 
> I'm not a Fresh x Paperjam fan because  
> Fresh goes with Error my dudes (°u°)
> 
> But I hope you like it, I had some fun choosing the song and I did try my hardest to write Paperjam even though I don't really know his character. Someday I'll get around to checking out that daycare comic everyone keeps suggesting to me.

The council was sitting around the table going over their newest plans to rid themselves of Error.

"It's not like he will be able to take us all at once." Fell pointed out. "We can easily wipe him out."

"Oh Yeah, and what if he calls for back up. Then we'll have to deal with Nightmare and his gang or whoever he calls." Mod!sans countered. "We don't know what kind of allies he has."

"I honestly don't think we can handle a battle with my brother and Error." Dream said in a low voice.  
"Well that's our best plan and we've tried everything else. Its either we ambush him in some random AU or surrender to'em because our plans aren't getting any better." Underwar!Sans yelled having heard Dream's worry.  
This caused everyone to yell about plans and what they thought would work better.

Suddenly everyone stopped as a portal opened.

_ Sometimes I wanna be the one _   
_ You be  _ _ checkin _ _ ' for, can I get a second for _   
_ Me and you to be alone? _   
_ Tell me if you think it's wrong _

  
They watches as a kid Fresh rollerskated in through the portal singing to a lovestruck Jammie who was running behind him.

_ Love is nothin' but the time it takes to say, "I'm on your mind" _   
_ Let me tell you, I'm always there, oh, yeah _

_ Let's get a little time away, go to the movies on a Saturday _   
_ Meet me at the finish line so I can tell you one more time _   
** Boy ** _ , you know I'm not scared to let you say that.... _

Neither kid seemed to notice they had stumbled into a AU Council meeting. As Jammie started screaming 'yeS yES YES' to Fresh's movie offer. Fresh just smiled and reached out his hand to him as he continued to skate around the council table and sing.

_ I like the way you look at me _   
_ I like the time we spend, baby _   
_ I like what we have grown to be _   
_ I like it,  _ ** boy ** _ , don't you know I like it? _

The council watching the two love sick kids turned as another portal opened and out stepped a much taller and older Paperjam accompanied with an older Fresh. 

_I like the way you look at me_   
_I like the time we spend, baby_   
_I like what we have grown to be_   
_I like it,_ **boy** _, don't you know I like it?_

While the kids was running around with hearts in their eyes, the older counterpart Paperjam looked dismayed at the little love scene, and even more so when his Fresh went to rest his elbow on his shoulder.

_ When I think of you _   
_ I think of all the things we could do _   
_ And I never wanna let you go _   
_ And as long as I can let you know _

" _I hope we stay down forever_ _"_

Everyone could hear kid Jams internal squealing at that last line. The council was busy awing at kid jammie's glowing face and fresh's beaming smile they didn't notice another portal opening or the God of Destruction stepping through looking annoyed.

_ I like (Baby, baby, baby, baby) _   
_ I like (Baby, baby, baby, baby) _

_I like (Baby, baby,_ -WHACK!

"Oh!" Kid Jammie gasped at the suddenly impact, hands over his mouth.

"SHUT UP, NO ONE CARES!" Error shouted as he smacked kid fresh on the back of his head. "Your love only exists in your AU. I don't why you thought it was okay to go running through AUs singing and dancing, but it ends NOW."

  
"Geeze, Error who broke up with you. Their just kids chillax!" Fresh said as Paperjam shoved his arm off his shoulder.  
"We're not a couple _that's_ why, how many do you think are going to start thinking we are because of them.  
"We'll just tell them we're not." Fresh said as if it was obvious. Paperjam groaned at the unfeeling parasite as he opened a portal.

"You shouldn't have hit him." Jammie huffed glaring at Error.  
"He's fine! You on hand are in trouble, Inky and your Dad are looking for you." Error said glaring right back.

"Oh no," Jammie gasped before disappearing into their own portal leaving fresh behind.

"Go on lover boy," Error snorted seeing the [Da]-[ng] written on kid fresh's glasses. "And keep it in your own AU next time." He added as he turned and left himself.

"What the hell that another song from the 2000s" Red shouted looking over at Blue with a glare, still not over his lost.

"Is it?" Dance!Sans turn to Musictale!Sans  
"No the single was 1999, but the CD was 2000s." Music answered.

"Maybe I should start placing bets on this." Dance smugly teased Red on his lack of knowledge on release dates.

Blue chuckled but quickly covered it up with a cough at Red piercing glare.

Word count 810

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do Paperjam right?


End file.
